


Gentleness

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: There are strange moments between them, strange moments where things are almost gentle.





	Gentleness

Usually sex between them is a violent act, something hot and heavy and bloody. They fuck like cats, scratching and biting; worse, they fuck like men, knives in each other’s back and fists around each other’s throats.

They fuck like they hate each other, and it’s everything they can do not to resort to murder.

Hidan doesn’t mind the sex hurting. Life hurts, life is _about_ pain, so why should sex be any different? Quite the contrary, he revels in the agony, so much more of which is inflicted on him than ever is on Kakuzu. The pain is exquisite, perfect, something to offer up and hold high in his heart, a sacrament no one else has ever gifted Jashin.

But sometimes, _oh_ sometimes Kakuzu kisses him and it’s soft, just soft. Lips brush his and he’s always too startled, too electrified, to bite in return. The kiss deepens, broad hands slide over his jaw, rough in texture but so gentle as fingers sink into his hair. The tongue that slips into his mouth is firm and sweet, and he moans around the mouthful, eyes sliding closed, arms rising to wrap around Kakuzu’s shoulders.

Tonight he will offer no agony to his god, but something rarer, something _kinder_.

Kakuzu’s fingers stroke through his hair, not tightening, not pulling, and Hidan fights the sudden, stupid urge to sob by pushing his tongue back against Kakuzu’s, initiating a lazy battle.

The exchange of saliva was a beautiful thing and neither of them would ever have it any other way. And while their tongues and lips meet…Hidan was sure, so sure that there was one more thing they both wanted to say to one another, but it was unfair to ask; it just wasn't right.

Even so, through touches and unspoken words, they both knew what all those countless nights of soft caresses and light kisses meant.

There had been a time when Hidan would have shuddered to think of forever with Kakuzu. Kakuzu wasn’t a lover; he was as cold as he was greedy; he was ruthless, calculating. Or so he’d seemed at first.

He was an optical illusion, changing as you drew closer to him; up close, Hidan saw the tenderness hiding behind the frigidity and blood lust, he saw something… something he wanted to claw out into the open, to drag forward and nurture. He saw someone worth being bonded to, and he’d known at the same time that Kakuzu would never allow his defenses to be dragged so easily down.

That’s what makes these moments so special, rarity aside. It’s that baring of heart, so to speak, from Kakuzu. Kakuzu, who’s so wrapped up in layers of emotional brick and mortar that one might think he _had_ no feelings. He comes off as so cold and so cruel to everyone else – no one sees this side of him, no one but Hidan.

Hidan moans as he’s pushed back onto the rude pile of mattresses they’re calling a bed. One good thing about being in some out of the way shit-hole in backwater Mist country is that Hidan can be as noisy as he likes, because there’s no one around to hear him.

For a while they lay just like that, holding each other and kissing, slow and deliberate. The mattresses smell of mildew and dust, but Hidan finds he can’t complain, at least for the moment, he can’t complain at all.

And he _certainly_ isn’t complaining when Kakuzu sits up, pulling his trousers down in short, sharp little jerks. He’s not hard yet but that doesn’t bother either of them. It’ll happen with time and time is all they have right now. Time and each other.

One leg is slung up over Kakuzu’s shoulder, his hips pulled forward so his ass is lifted, and without so much as a word Kakuzu bows his head and goes to work. Those big hands hold his cheeks apart and the older man eats him out like he’s savouring his last meal. It’s obscene and it’s filthy but it does something for him he can’t compare to anything else.

He makes no sound but soft, pleased moans as he licks and licks, and Kakuzu rumbles his own pleasure against him, making him shiver and laugh. He only cries out when the pleasure of that tongue makes the world shake around him and little stars burst behind his eyelids.

It seems like hours pass, but surely it’s less time than that, before Kakuzu's threads slip around his thighs, holding him open and wrapping around his hardening cock. Sheathed in the strange, living threads, his cock is treated to an odd sort of massage, the threads tightening and loosening around him. It’s unconventional, but uniquely Kakuzu, and feels amazing, though not enough sensation to get him off.

No, but then, he knows Kakuzu has plans for that.

Sitting up again, Kakuzu arranges Hidan’s legs over his own, before reaching over the side of the bed to the box of rickrack, he fishes out a crumbled tube of lube. He squeezes out a hearty dollop and warms it quickly between his palms before sliding wet fingers under Hidan’s balls and down his perineum before dipping them inside. It’s far and away a different experience from the rough, cold, uncomfortable prep he’s usually treated too, and after the pleasure of Kakuzu's tongue he the blunt penetration of those long fingers makes him shiver, spreading his legs wider.

“You wanna get fucked?” Kakuzu teases, stooped over him with four fingers crooked inside. He rubs Hidan’s inner walls, stretching and flexing, opening him up so he can rail him as hard and fast as he likes from the start. “You ready?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Hidan’s voice is greedy as he knocks the heel of the foot not dangling off Kakuzu’s bent leg into the man’s kidneys. “I want it all, ‘Kuzu. I don’t wanna fuckin’ sit comfy tomorrow, get me?”

Kakuzu does. Kakuzu definitely does.

Hidan bites his fist, and his arm, and Kakuzu's shoulder; and still feels like he’s screaming loud enough to call unwanted attention to the room. Of course, it hardly matters – he could be screaming full bloody murder and no one would come, because this little shack is miles from civilization and that’s fine. Even if they were back at the base, he doesn’t think he could keep himself quiet now, and he’s willing to bet that no one would be stupid enough to interrupt them anyway.

Thrusting hard into the priest, _his_ priest, Kakuzu watches the smaller man unravel, fucking him just the way he needs. It’s almost a _thoughtful_ fucking, as if he were mulling something over while railing him to the musty mattresses.

Hidan moans something that’s half a curse and half an encouragement, toes curling as he tenses up again and Kakuzu grips his hips, thrusting into him harder, faster. He loves watching Hidan come undone beneath him and Hidan is all too happy to oblige; he knows Kakuzu wants him to cum first, that he wants to watch it happen. It won’t take that much, that’s for damn sure; he can see spots dancing in front of his eyes and knows he’s close. The hand that wraps around the priest’s cock is unsteady, but it serves, gripping him tightly and jerking him off with quick, sure motions.

That’s all it takes for Hidan; he cums with an arch of his back and a gasp of honest affection, grappling at the bare mattress for something to cling to, and going slack as Kakuzu fucks him through orgasm.

It wouldn’t do to admit it, but Kakuzu is always beautiful, attractive in a strange, rough way that Hidan could never match. He’s most beautiful like this, on the edge of orgasm and looking at Hidan like he’s someone precious, someone tender. His defenses are lowered in a way that speaks of a deep trust between them, and Hidan is privileged to see him this way.

When the loving’s done, those walls will go back up, but for now they’re down; for now, Kakuzu is _his_.

His belly’s sticky with cum and sweat. Kakuzu drags his fingers through the mess and then smears those fingers around his mouth. Hidan has to catch them and suck them in to avoid getting a jizz-coated poke in the eye. He thinks, as far as he can think, that it’s this sensation that spurs Kakuzu into his own orgasm. It pleases a deeply hedonistic part of him to think that it’s the sight of him, shutting his eyes and concentrating on working those fingers over, that brings Kakuzu his release. His tongue seems to quest out every callus and graze, every ragged nail-edge, tasting the grit and soap caught underneath them. He gasps noisily when Kakuzu digs his face against his neck and cums hard, buried deep inside him.

After a minute or two to breathe, Kakuzu pulls away, disengaging their bodies just enough for him to flop down beside Hidan, pull him close, and sigh a sort of deeply contented sigh.

Soon enough they’ll be back to their usual ways of dealing with one another, but for now that gentleness reigns, and Hidan basks in it as surely as he basks in the after glow of his orgasm.


End file.
